This invention relates to a fuel injection system and more specifically, to a control valve for a fuel injection system having both pilot and main fuel injectors.
A stratified charge rotary internal combustion engine includes separate pilot and main fuel injectors associated with each rotor. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,518, 3,980,115, and 4,083,329, such engines typically include a separate injector pump corresponding to each fuel injector. This increases the cost, complexity and weight of such engines. It would be desirable to serve both the pilot and main fuel injectors from only a single pump.